Lone Soldier
'Lone Soldier '(name set to change before release) is a run and gun shooter created by Kaleb Parham almost single-handedly. According to Kaleb Channels database, the game was postponed due to it being deleted off of Kaleb's computer. Kaleb said he will restart the game gladly, and plans on adding more gameplay into it. Game Play Lone Soldier is a simple game to grasp, but a tough game to master. It is a run and gun shooter, and so running and shooting are part of the game. The players character can only face forwards, getting rid of the need for basic aiming. Instead, the emphasize has been placed on timing and strategy. Players must use the only two weapons at thier disposal to simply survive each level. In a flashback to the old days, one hit equals one kill, however, an easy mode will be added allowing for three hits (the downside is that if easy mode is on, then the player will not be able to unlock any secret game modes, save their score, or achieve the true ending). This makes the game incredibly difficult, as one small mistake can be fatal. Originally, enemies fired in random directions. This will be replaced with enemies that fire in fixed directions, towards the player, and in random directions, as well as those that fire slightly ahead or behind the player, and smart missiles. Weapons and Cover The player is armed with two weapons. The first is a machine gun. It is automatic and has a very long range. However, it is not as strong as the other weapon. The atom bomb is incredibly strong, but does not have a very good range. Their are also different types of cover the player can use to thier aid. The first will allow the players machine gun to go threw and will stop the players atom bomb and any enemy fire. The second wall allows the players atom bomb to go threw, but also enemy fire. This will stop the players machine gun bullets. The pro with this type of wall has never been seen before in video games to date; the player can move straight through it as though it doesn't exist. This does add more strategy, but the latter parts of the game will have require more "quick thinking" as enemies will learn to blow up the walls that can protect the player. Also, the walls began to become hazards, regardless of which one it is. Enemies 1. Soldier(private) - armed with a pistol, machine gun, or a knife. For the most part, will stand there. Eventually, they will dodge attacks. 2. Soldier(captain) - armed with a machine gun. Moves around, but stops to shoot. Some do have shields. 3. Murdock Tank - Fires several smaller bullets. Bosses 1. X54 Lion - The first boss and only confirmed returning boss. Game Features The game is set to have a lot of extra modes (some unlockable). Aside from story mode and co-op mode, there is a survival mode, a vs race mode, a mode called deadlocked, a vs survival mode, and several more. Story/Co-op This is the basic story of the game. Kaleb has expressed concerns about making a deeper story than the previous build. Survival The player must survive an onslaught of enemy attacks. There will be a considerable amount of survival levels to pick from. Vs A two player competion level. Production Artwork The Cutscene Animation will be drawn by E and the in game sprites and backgrounds will be drawn by Unique Long. They both will be creating concept art for the characters as well as promo artwork. Music As of now, no musician has been announced, though Kaleb wants Wizzywhipitwonderful to return to make the music.﻿ Reception Reviews of a previously relaesed demo were mixed, but generally positive. The main complaints were among the glitches, which kaleb said he fixed. Despite this, many gamers found the game to be fun despite the challenge. References Kaleb Channels Database Category:Kaleb Parham Category:Shooters Category:Run and Gun Category: E Category:Unique Long